The One Who Forgot
by Karatepenguin
Summary: This is from the new movie. Everyone thinks it will be Peter who forgets, but it seems it's someone else...
1. She's Forgotten All About You

I love Jeremy Sumpter! This is after Peter leaves. Sorry, but it's a songfic. Everyone thinks that Peter didn't remember, but it wasn't him who forgot…

Peter: 12

Wendy: 10; 12

The One Who Forgot

He was looking at the one joy, from which he must be forever barred.

Wendy stopped and looked out the window, and saw Peter starting to fly away, "You won't forget me, will you?"

Peter stopped and smiled, "Me? Forget? Never."

"Will you come back?" Wendy asked hopefully.

He grinned, "To hear stories… about me!"

Then he flew away, and as the story goes, never to be seen again.

But this is false. The story does not end here, it only pauses. 

Peter Pan, although a small boy, could not forget about Wendy and the others. Especially Wendy. He was now lonesome, but still found the time to have adventures. Since the pirates were gone, he often sailed the Jolly Rodger around, pretending that he was Hook, like in the old days. But, there was no Peter Pan to play against, so he would have to become Peter again, only to keep switching sides. He played day after day, seemingly having fun, right up until he got to the part where Hook could fly.

That's when the hurt that had been hidden so very deep in his heart surfaced. He recalled what had happened very clearly, his boyishness and wanting to finish it, would not let him stop, as it pierced through his heart.

"Not bad, for an old man!" Peter laughed.

Hook growled, "I know what you are!"

Peter yelled, "I am the best there ever was!"

As the swordplay continued, Hook yelled back, "You're a tragedy!"

"Me? Tragic?" Peter scoffed.

Just as he was about to strike, Hook bellowed, "She was leaving you Pan!"

He stopped, and stared at the man in front of him.

"Your Wendy, was leaving you." Hook murmured.

"Why should she stay? What have you to offer her? You are, incomplete!"

Peter thrust his sword at Hook, to make him stop saying the awful things, that were, sadly, true.

They flew around, fighting all the while. Hook, mockingly, while Peter glared at him, trying to kill him with every blow.

"She'd rather grow _up_ than be with you!" Hook whispered loudly.

Peter grunted, and Hook thrust him against the wooden pole.     

"Let us now, take a _peep_, into the future!"

Pan got up, and flew toward him and yelled out in rage and hurt.

"Tis the fair Wendy, ha! In her nursery."

Peter and Hook are very close, Hook has the upper hand.         

"The window is shut." Hook says.

"I'LL OPEN IT!" Peter yells.

Their swords have stopped swinging, just pressing against each other. Peter is using his other hand also, as to try to gain it back.

"I'm afraid the window's barred." He says, thoroughly enjoying this.

"I'LL CALL OUT HER NAME!" 

"She can't hear you."

"NO!" 

"She can't see you."

"WENDY!" Peter yells in pain, looking downwards at his dear Wendy.

"She's forgotten, all about you."

"PLEASE! STOP IT!" Peter is thrown away from Hook

"And what is this? There is another, in your place." Hook sweeps down to Peter.

"He is called… HUSBAND!!!!" Hook bellows, tearing Peter's heart.

Peter's mind was made up. And when a child's mind is made up, it cannot be changed, 'I'm going to see Wendy'

He flew to the place were the Darling and co. were living.

Let's switch over to Wendy and the others.

Since Peter had left, they had a fine time, laughing and loving each other as family. The Lost Boys went to school, and found that they were indeed behind, but because of the hidden smarts that Peter had not allowed them to have now could be had, they learned very quickly, becoming the top in their classes.

As time went on, Wendy and the others started to ponder if it ever really happened. It was much too exciting for it to be real. Michael and John forgot first, because of the lack of adventures, which they were apart of. Wendy had to keep reminding them all, and herself, by keeping her storytelling skills sharp. She must, for when Peter came back. Slowly, The others boys forgot also, and teased Wendy when she mentioned it. But Wendy remembered the longest, for she knew that there was that hidden kiss that was only for him, and all the wonderful moments they had with each other. But slowly, when someone mentioned Hook, a look of confusion crossed her face, as it got harder and harder to remember. Then, Peter pan was a myth once again, just as Neverland, Hook, and the mermaids.

2 years had passed before Peter came back again, and Wendy was now 12, going on 13 the next week. The nursery was now just hers, and the others shared among 3 other rooms. Wendy had refused to part with the window, and soon, it was just a lovely view. She was heading into bed, with a nightgown similar to when she was younger, but now it was blue, and some of her grownup self had started to show.

Peter flew to the window, now with no Tinkerbelle, for fairies do not live very long. And there he saw Wendy, as lovely as ever. He tugged on the window, but it would not open.

"The window is shut." Hook says.

"I'LL OPEN IT!" Peter yells.

Peter tries harder.

"I'm afraid the window's barred."

Wendy had barred the window, because, what would ever want to come through the window?

"I'LL CALL OUT HER NAME!"

"Wendy!" He yelled to the occupied bed.

"She can't hear you."

Peter tried hard not to cry as he pounded on the window.

"She can't see you."

"No!" Peter whispers.

"She's forgotten, all about you."

He breaks down, crying against the window.

Please, tell me what you think. I'm surprised that I remembered so much from the movie! Of course, who could forget their favorite part? The son will start in the next chapter. Please review! There's a little button down there that allows you to! I know, I've tried it. It's safe. ~Miaa  
  



	2. I Want Always To Be A Boy

I've got over 20 reviews, do-do-do-do-do!!!!!! I'm soooo excited that you guys like this so much, and I hope you won't be let down. Sorry for putting this off for so long! I would just look at how many reviews I got and think that the next chapter won't be good enough, so I keep not doing it. Well, no longer. 

I would like to thank the following: mysterygirl2000 for being the first to review, A for liking Jeremy Sumpter, KOI for feeding her cat, Gohanzgirl for crying, DarkJadedEyes for telling me I'm an amazing author, Megan for wishing the same as I do, Boomkat14 for asking about the movie, nightcrawler no miko for having the name nightcrawler, savetheducks for the cute face, gothic_farie for doing the math, Adrienne Marie for liking younger men, birdy for using the word fantastically, Aledia for being hit on the head, hi for having a crushing sister, blueberrie for acting **fruity**, ForeverAnAngel for paying attention, Limegreenlion for rocking my socks, CrzCgirl for using my favorite phrase, A Walk to Remember Lover for the cute name, Zorrina for being worried, SBGrl925 for catching something I didn't, JustAGirl4 for asking for ME to read their story, LiGirl for putting me in her story, (And being one of my best friends) wolfcry for loving my favorite scene, Tatters for being the newest to review, and Kayzu for not reviewing yet!

Boomkat14: Yes, they do really kiss, and then Peter turns pink all over, and blows off all the pirates on the ship. (It's cute)

"Tis just a thimble"

"How like a girl. By all means my beauty, give Peter Pan, your _precious_ thimble"

gothic_farie: I know that they're probably older, but then Wendy would 3 years older then him, and, there would be complications.

"Forget them Wendy. Forget them all. Come with me, where you'll never, never have to worry about grown-up things again." 

"Never is an awfully long time." 

SBGrl925: No, Wendy is 12! She does not have a child!

"Wendy, this is all make believe, isn't it? Then you and I are…"

"Um, yes."

JustAGirl4: I loved your story! By the way, if you want me to read your stuff, just ask! You can count on a review!

Anyways, onto the story!

The One Who Forgot

"If this is _you_ in bed, then what is this?" The teacher asked sharply.

"A boy." Wendy answered nervously.

Peter is not stupid, and is not like others might think. He did not fly away, hurt and grieved for all eternity, for he is not like that. Peter is dreadfully sad that Hook's prophecy had come true, but he is convinced that he will interfere before the end has also come true. He found an American CD laying on the edge of a sleeping teenagers nightstand, and took it away, promising it to return one day.

When Wendy wok the next morning, her eyes fell upon the window. The perfect view was interrupted by a piece a paper on the outside of the window. Wendy unbarred her window and took it off the glass. Confused, she held it with both hands, and turned over the blank piece of paper. 

The paper started singing, in a voice she almost remembered:

**Now, don't just walk away**

**_Pretending everything's okay_**

**_And you don't care about me_**

Wendy gasped, and threw it on the floor. It stopped singing immediately. She circled it like a hawk, and slowly picked it up. The paper repeated the song. 

A voice rang out, "Wendy! Time for breakfast!"

It was Slightly.

Wendy shook her head, threw the paper back on the floor, barred her window, and ran downstairs to breakfast. 

Peter watched, unseen, from the window. He smiled his adorable little smile. 

Peter had some powers that no one knew about, or rather, remembered. Since he could not write, he was able to put his voice into the paper, and recite the message. Of course, being as unschooled as he was, he did not know what to put in a letter.

"They put that in the letters?" Wendy asked, advancing on Peter.

"Don't get any letters." Peter said simply.

Peter was still desperately sad, but now that the initial shock was over, he was working hard. He wanted her to remember, but since there seemed no opportune moment, he wanted her to figure it out. 

Wendy on the other hand, was deeply disturbed. For how was the paper able to sing? And who's voice was it? What were they talking about, everything was perfectly all right, she was to be a full-fledged teenager in a week! 

The song kept repeating in her head, which made her loose track of what she was doing, and many a time the teacher had to smack her desk. At the end of school, the teacher asked to speak with her. (They had the same teacher throughout their schooling)

"Wendy? Why couldn't you pay attention in class today?" She asked sharply.

Wendy gulped, "Something strange happened to me this morning. Perhaps it was just a dream."

Her teacher looked at her icily, "Of course it was a dream. This had better not be like that fantasy you had several years ago. Don't be rushing off because of it."

Wendy had no idea what she was talking about, but she shook her head, "No Ma'am."

Then she was dismissed. Wendy ran all the way home, leaving John and Tootles to take care of the younger children. 

Her theory was demolished when she saw the paper still lying on her floor. It was now dark, and the stars were twinkling their best. She made sure the window was locked, to Peter's dismay, and then put the paper in the very drawer that Tink had been pushed into, though she did not remember. 

Peter smiled, and wished he knew another way in. But, he was still just an uneducated boy, and he sighed and sang into the next piece of paper. 

Wendy was awoken the next day by Michael running into her room, "Wendy! It's my birthday today! Did you remember my present?"

Wendy was still a little dazed as Michael saw the paper outside her window "Is this it?"

He undid the window, and pulled it down:

And I, know it's just no use 

**_When all your lies_**

**_Become your truths_**

**_And I don't care_**

****

Michael gave it to Wendy, "Wendy, I don't like your present very much. What was it talking about?"

Wendy smiled, "That's not your present! But I shall only it to you if you eat your breakfast."

At that, Michael raced down the stairs. Wendy picked up the paper, and it repeated the song until she put it in the drawer with the other one. She still had no idea, but had a very bad feeling about it, like she did something she didn't remember. She sighed and went after Michael.

The table now a days were completely filled, but the Darlings loved it all the same. Aunt Millicent now lived with them also, for who was she to split up the now, Found Boys. Michael was inhaling his oatmeal like an anteater. Wendy was sure he would finish it before she reached the table. 

Everyone had their presents behind their 12 chairs, like it was custom in their house to do. Wendy took her present from the closet and sat it behind her chair. 

Just as she ate her first spoonful, Michael yelled, "I'm done! May I have my presents now?"

Presents were taken and the put all around Michael. Nana wished she was there also, but she was old when their adventures began, and she was now so frail, they hated to move her.

The presents were soon unwrapped, except for one. Wendy's present was always Michael's favorite, for he knew what it held.

"Candy!" Michael yelled.

There laid his favorite sweets, wrapped with red ribbon.

"May I eat one now Mother?" He asked excitedly.

"Only if you are ready for school in time." She smiled.

Michael stuffed his face, while he others got ready. Wendy tried quite hard to pay attention, and to ignore the song and following questions that popped in her mind. Thankfully, her teacher did not notice this.

Peter was afraid that she would never get what he was trying to say until it was too late. When she turned 13, she would no longer be able to remember, no matter if he stood in front of her and kissed her on the lips. She would be an official adult. And adults can never go to Neverland. He sang into the paper, and taped it against the window. 

Wendy was waiting for him, he knew it. She sat upright in her bed, anxiously waiting, to figure out why the papers kept appearing. She saw a shadow, and raced to the window, but as soon as it was reached, the shadow was gone, and there was another letter on her window. 

Something flashed through her mind.

" I want _always_ to be a boy, and have fun."

It held the same voice as the paper. Afraid that the shadow would come back, she left the window barred, and immediately went to sleep.

Okay, that's all! No, it's just the end of the chapter. I hope I didn't bore you all too death. Please review! Does anyone know what prams are? I'm going to go see it again! ~Miaa


	3. I Live With Boys

Sorry guys! I've been so busy this week! My friends mother died on Monday, and other things, so, you know… I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! Thank you so much for your support! 

I would like to thank another handful: Blueberrie for reviewing first, cherryblossomjen for being depressed by my story, (I always did love sad things) Red Handed Jill for loving intimate moments, Sylvia Sylverton for not caring weather anybody noticed who she checked out, wolfcry for still loving it, Star Katt for reviewing the first chapter, Angel285 for being pushy, Loves to Read for loving my story, (I'm touched) Iris for memorizing the movie also, (Good job) SBGrl925 for realizing her mistake, (it happens to everyone) Rev for liking my whole prophecy idea, KOI for reviewing another one of my fictions, savetheducks for wanting to hear Peter sing, kscurlytop for having an AWSOME name, JustAGirl4 for thinking I have talent, (the cleverness of me!) Kayzu for reviewing and realizing the sad truth, (JK) Poztcardz205pean for being the one who does it all, Adrienne Marie for pushing my to update, And Milk.shake for being the newest to review! Hooray!

Thank you to EVERYONE who helped me out with the whole pram thing! I was totally lost. But you guys still haven't told me if I'm letting you down. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Tell me if you think something needs to be changed or an idea to make the story better! I thrive on people who help and encourage me! (Really) That's all I really wanted to say. 

"Girls are much too clever to fall out of their prams."  
"Oh, Peter, it's perfectly lovely the way you talk about girls."

By the way, there's supposed to be lines before and after the quotes of the movie, but my computer won't let them be seen!

Anyways, onto the story!

The One Who Forgot

"If I were you, I would quit." Hook sneered.

He backed Peter up against a wall.

Peter smiled, "If you were me, I'd be ugly."

The next morning Wendy searched carefully for the shadow before she opened the window. She snatched the paper, and wondered if it would ever end. It seemed longer since the letters started arriving. She almost smiled at the blank piece of paper, but as soon as it began to sing, her face lost its happiness. 

**_Could you look me in the eye?_**

**_And tell me that you're happy now?_**

**_Would you tell it to my face_**

**_Or have I been erased?_**

**_Are you happy now?_**

****

Was this just some sick joke someone was trying to play on her? Who would ever be so mad at her? And who could possibly sing into a piece of paper? She didn't know anyone who had powers like this, and nobody certainly hated her! Who could resist her warm smile and tender laugh? She had a loving family, great friends, and (Most of the time) was doing well in school. Sure, she'd thought of a boyfriend, but no boy wanted to talk to a girl who wanted to be a writer. 

Writing excited her. She wished she had some adventures she could write about, but nothing exciting her happened to her. Well, these mysterious letters were eventful, but she had no idea how it would all end. She shook her head, and put the letter in Tink's drawer. After barring the windows, she ran down the steps to a warm breakfast. 

Peter was now working on something else. It would take forever if the days kept on like this. What if she didn't remember after the letters finished? What if- No, he had to do something more, effective. Peter flew back to Neverland, and went searching for his new fairy friend, Jingle. He was a little old, and chubby, but he was still as spirited as Tink was before she died. (A/N. Imagine the fairy Hook flicked, okay? Sorta like him.) Jingle was sitting on one of the entrances to Peter's house, humming to himself. Jingle was very close to Tink, even though he was still young when she got older. (She was however many years Peter is (Not how many he looks) plus another year)

Peter landed next to Jingle, with a line of worry etched in his childish forehead. Jingle flew to his side, watching as he had as Peter slowly deteriorate after Wendy left. He had hoped going back would make him happy, but this clearly was not what happened.

Peter sat cross-legged on the ground, not taking his eyes off it, and started to fiddle with the leaves, "She forgot me Jingle."

It was clear this was still painful, as Peter was trying to hold back the tears. He had not said it aloud before, and you know something means much more when said aloud.

"Sorry Peter." The old fairy jingled. His voice sounded like an endlessly sounding low bell.

"You have to help me." Peter had still not looked at him.

"How?" Jingle inquired.

Peter now faced him, "I need a little…fairy dust."

Wendy was now staring at the letters she had spread out on her floor. It was late, so she was counting on her soft light from her antique lamp. There were a total of six letters now. Every morning they had appeared, even though Peter was still in Neverland. (I'm starting to think time goes by slower in Neverland) She touched each one, forming into part of the song that had arrived. She carefully fingered the latest three.

You, took all there was to take And left me with all the blame 

**_And I don't care about it, yeah_**

****

**_And I'm, giving up this game_**

**_And leaving you with all the blame_**

**_Cause I don't care_**

****

**_Could you look me in the eye?_**

**_And tell me that you're happy now?_**

**_Come on, tell it to my face_**

**_Or have I been replaced?_**

**_Are you happy now? Yeah_**

****

Everyday, she seemed to be getting little flashes of conversations she never had. Or had she?

"Wendy? One girl is worth more than twenty boys."

"You really think so?"

"I live with boys. The lost boys. They are well named."

She thought of her brothers. It seemed that she'd always had them. But that were all so close in age, they couldn't have all been Darlings at one point. She raced downstairs, to find her mother and father sitting by the fire. Her mother was sewing Nib's pants, and her father was reading the newspaper.

"Father? Were we always this big of a family?" Wendy asked, breaking the silence.

Mr. Darling turned to her, "Of course not dear. About 2 years ago, we lost you for a time, and then you, John, and Michael came back bringing the rest of your brothers. You announced they were the "lost boys" and you wanted to keep them. Slightly came a little later, and then Aunt Millicent adopted him. Don't you remember?"

Wendy was awed by this recovered information.

"I live with boys. The lost boys."

"Wendy?" Mr. Darling asked when she did not answer.

"No Father. I don't. Where did we go?" She asked, more confused then ever.

So, maybe she did do something she hadn't remembered. Maybe this voice was part of these lost memories.

Mrs. Darling stepped in, "You didn't tell us. You just became deeply involved with telling stories. Many about Peter Pan and Cinderella. Why don't you anymore?"

Wendy shook her head, "I'm not sure. I guess, the boys are getting older, and so am I. I can't even remember those stories."

"Wendy-" Mr. Darling started, but Wendy had fled back up the stairs.

My 3rd chapter! Wee! I'm so sorry guys! By the way, the song is by Michelle Branch, incase you were wondering. Personally, I think it's better if you listen to the lyrics, so if you don't know it, hooray for you! Can anyone guess what Peter's got planned? Send me your theories; you're craziness, and your love of Peter Pan! ~ Miaa


	4. May I Borrow Your Knife

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Chapter 4

Wendy had awoken the next morning; feeling extremely confused about the nights events. Exhaustedly, she glanced towards the window, finding the letters not on the window, but leaning against it.

Wendy carefully opened the window, and grabbed the letter. It was heavy, like something more than paper. The letter was uniquely folded, as such she'd never seen before. Carefully, she opened the paper a little, before something zoomed out. Wendy leapt away from the paper, and it fell to the ground with a great thud.

She searched for what had zoomed out of the letter, and found a shadow. But, the more she looked, the more it didn't look like hers. Wendy looked away for a moment, to find her own shadow behind her. Confused, she looked back at the other shadow, which stood there proudly, hands on his hips.

Wendy looked down and picked up the paper and the object that had come with it. The object had partially cut thru the floor. She pulled it out to find a dagger.

_"May I borrow your knife?"_

Swiftly, she looked back at the shadow. Noticeably enough, it had a dagger missing. Turning around, she looked for the shadow and cover, but there was none in that obvious a place.

Wendy held the paper with both hands, wishing it held all the answers.

**_Do you really have everything you want?_**

**_You can't ever give something you ain't got_**

**_You can't run away from yourself_**

What did she want? She wanted to find out what happened to her when she went away. Now she, more than she ever felt, felt like she needed something more than she had.

It sang the song again, and Wendy tried to process each line. Give something she doesn't have?

_"Love. What you feel for something or someone."_

_"I've never heard of it."_

_"I think you've felt it yourself."_

_"Never. The very sound of it offends me."_

Maybe it wasn't her who didn't have something, but maybe it was him… but that third sounded like… was she hiding something from herself? Maybe inside herself, she did know, but she didn't want to find out. Was it so horrible?

Not bothering to get changed or even put the letter away, she ran into Michael, Nibs, and the Twin's room. All were still asleep, but Wendy ran to Michael anyways.

Leaping onto the bed, she asked worriedly, "Michael! Wake up. The beds creaked and the curtains jostled.

Michael yawned, "Wendy? What's going on?"

Wendy shook him, "Michael? What do you remember about the stories I used to tell? About Peter Pan and, and Cinderella?"

Nibs came over sleepily, "Wasn't he the one with the fairy?"

The twins were now by Michael's bed also, "Didn't he fight that guy Hook?"

Michael nodded, "Yeah! Wendy, don't you remember? Don't tell me you're going to start on him again! You used to talk endlessly about him!"

Wendy dug deeper into her mind, deeper than she ever had. There, hidden, were her memories. She tried to receive then, but there seemed to be wall with a hole in it between her and those memories. The hole must be something that had to happen open the wall but she didn't have it. Only bits and pieces seemed to seep out.

"No Michael. I don't. I have forgotten a part of my past. Do you remember what happened when we left home for a long time?" She asked sadly.

"Huh? Where did we go?" Nibs asked.

"Not we! We weren't _all_ Darlings at that time. You came home with us, though." Wendy said.

"Then where are we from?" The Twins asked at once.

"I don't know," She admitted.

After more discussion, all they found was that something was missing, something very important.

_"To die, will be an awfully big adventure."_

Sorry, kind-of short. Only 1 chapter left, hooray! It may seem a quite obvious, but Wendy just can't put 2 and 2 together. What goes in the hole?          ~Miaa


	5. I Should Like To Give You A Thimble

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Hello all you people! I haven't been able to go on the Internet for a while, (parent issues) But I'm back, and have the last chapter! Yeah! Sorry, I can't go into details, but **YOU ALL ROCK!!!!!!** I've loved this story from the start, and now that it's judt about over, I'm wondering what I should do. This has gotten more reviews than all of my other ones put together! 

Anyways, onto the story!

Peter smiled down at the sleeping girl. Tonight was the night. Beside him was Jingle, who sprinted from one side of the window to the other, trying to open the window. Peter watches sadly, knowing that only Wendy could open the window.

Wendy, ready yourself; here comes Peter Pan.

_"Ready yourself Peter Pan, for I am Red-handed Jill!" Wendy yelled, grabbing a sword._

Wendy awoke with a start. She'd just had a nightmare involving her trying to kill the voice. She had a sword, waving it around expertly. She'd never ever touched a sword!

She looked over at the drawer where now the letters and the dagger were. She'd held the dagger, which seemed to familiarize itself with her fingers. The shadow was zooming about in her room, though not as recklessly as it should have. It seemed impatient.

She glanced toward the window, just in time to see a dark figure fly passed, along with some sort of fire fly. There was the letter.

She hoped for the best and unbarred the window. The shadow was watching eagerly. With a little click, the window flew open, almost by magic. The letter was delicately set against the outside of the window. She grabbed it, and immediately wanted to know what it said. The ending . . . 

**_Would you look me in the eye?_**

**_Could you look me in the eye?_**

**_I've had all that I can take._**

**_I am not about to break._**

**_Cause I'm happy now._**

**_Are you happy now?_**

She looked up, and found the dark figure standing in her window. With the fact he had no shadow and that the shadow ran away, it was clear he was the voice. He was wearing the same clothing as before, and stood just like when he first met him.

But it was still dark and a million thoughts were running through Wendy's mind all at once. She stepped back, clutching the paper.

"Who are you? How can you do these things?" She asked bravely.

"I am Peter Pan," He said in his manly voice.

Then, he dropped his arms and walked forward, "Wendy, it's me!" He whispered.

"Peter? The one from the stories?" Wendy asked defiantly.

He stood right in front of her, sadness seeped into his eyes, "Don't you remember? After all I've done, you still can't remember?"

Wendy stepped back again, scared. "Remember what?"

Peter sighed, and he looked about to cry. He nodded towards the window, and then took an acorn off his outfit.

"I should give you... a kiss," He said.

Suddenly, in Wendy's mind, the wall was unlocked. All of her memories flooded back, every single moment.

Wide eyed, Wendy leaped at Peter and hugged him, "Oh Peter!"

A wave of relief flooded Peter. She remembered! She still remembered him; Peter Pan.

"Peter? This was all you? What? I don't understand? Why didn't you tell me before? And the letters..." She glanced at the paper she was still holding.

"I... I saw Hook's prophecy come true and... I was so afraid, Wendy. Hurt. You'd forgotten me," Peter was quiet after saying this, staring at the window where his nightmare had come true.

"Peter, I wanted! I wanted so long... but 2 years... you were gone... everyone else forgot and... I started doubting it myself... that we never really flew off at all..." Wendy stopped and looked down.

The floor was about two inches below her feet.

"Peter! I can fly again!" She hugged him again, this time not letting go.

Peter hugged her back, smelling her sweet scent. "I missed you, Wendy. I really did try to come back, but I was angry. At myself, everyone. Then Tink died... I don't want to never grow up, it that means I have to live without you."

Wendy stepped back, "Peter, really? But before..."

"Before I was stupid. I didn't know anything. I didn't know what love was. But now I do. Wendy... I love you," Peter's voice was strong, determined, but also clothed in sorrow.

"Peter," Wendy said gently, "I... should like to give you a thimble."

Peter perked up at the sound of this. Cautiously, they moved towards each other, as if Tink was still going to attack them. But, their lips met, and the entire room lit up. (Jingle's doing)

Their lips parted and, and Wendy smiled, "I love you, too."

epilogue?

~Miaa


End file.
